


Zoom's anger

by asunamisa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Whump, Cutting, Episode: s02e14 Escape from Earth-2, How Do I Tag, Hurt Barry Allen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa
Summary: What if in episode 14 from season 2, "Escape from Earth-2" Barry wasn't able to phase out of his cell? What if his friends escaped with Jesse and Zoom decided to take his anger out on the Flash?Or a fic where Zoom tortures Barry.





	Zoom's anger

**Author's Note:**

> When watched that episode, I wondered what would happen if Barry had been left behind, but I didn't give much thought to it. But when I read the fanfic "Seeing Red" from Katie237, I remembered it and had the idea of doing this.   
> WARNING: This contains scenes of torture and has two drawings (not very good) of the torture.  
> Hope you can enjoy it.

Staring at the transparent wall, Barry took a deep breath. His friends went there, released Jesse and attempt to save him, but couldn’t break him free. Once more he tried to phase through his prison, but he wasn't able to get out. Urging them to go, they left promising that they would get help. Not long after, Zoom entered his lair, immediately recognizing the absence of his captive.

  “Where is Wells daughter?” he said angrily. 

  “She’s free. You’re never hurting her again.” grinned the speedster. 

  “Your friends came here and didn’t save you? Poor little Flash.” he walked closer to the CSI, speaking sarcastically. “I might not be able to hurt her,” he phased easily into the cage. “ but I can hurt you.” he threw him in the wall, knocking his air up and making him gasp. With that, the other prisoner started tapping rapidly, wanting to take the villain attention away from the young man.

  “Stop doing that! Or I’ll kill him right now.” spoke him, furiously, making the other stop. He squeezed his throat until he was unconscious. 

               ___________________________________________________________

 

  Waking up, the brunet saw the dark speedster standing in front of him. As he was focusing, he perceived a knife and a whip on the ground. Feeling that the upside of his suit wasn’t on his body, he gulped, trying to calm himself.

  “Finally awake, Flash? It’s time to start the fun.” the evil figure said.

  “I won’t tell where they are. Not that I know it.” spoke the hero with fake bravery. The other chuckled loudly.

  “Do you think this is about information?” he walked closer, and the CSI tried not to flinch. “I know where they are. I’m going to do it because I want to.” he took his face. As the struggle began, he threw a punch at his gut. Whimpering, the Flash lost his balance, falling on his back. 

  Taking this opportunity, he stepped hard on his leg, breaking it. Barry screamed loudly. Without giving him time to think, Zoom broke his other leg, making him yell again.

  “Already screaming? We barely began.” smiling inside his mask, he watched the defiant look on the other. A look he was determined to rip off of him. Proceeding in breaking his arms, the villain made him unable to struggle. 

 Taking the knife, dark Flash stuck it right at the place where the bone had shattered. The hero shouted, the pain spreading all over his body, especially on his arm. Not long after, it was yanked out of him, increasing the ache. He made a deep cut on his chest, blood pouring out of it. He to make another, then another, and another. 

  The speedster stopped when the CSI’s torso was covered in gashes. His throat was sore from the screams. The red liquid stained the floor.

  “You are full of bruises.” estated Zoom, making the other sigh a bit relieved, thinking it was over. He realized his mistake as he was turned, making his sore front rest on the ground. Fear coursed through his veins while he remembered one of the first things he saw when he woke up: a whip. 

  A sharp sound came before the first lash on the back. A long lash was made. Many others came after it. The brunette thought he couldn’t yell anymore; he was wrong. 

  Only when his back was a mess of cuts and blood, the other stopped. Turning him back, the wounds on his torso now having dirt inside them. The breath of the younger was uneven and rapidly. With the throat raw, he was unable to talk. 

  Dark Flash made five deep holes on him with his claws, piercing above the speedster heart. He scratched his chest, making four trails, passing by his other cuts.

  Not satisfied with his physical wounds, Zoom decided to hurt him further.

  “Look at me, Flash.” the hero looked at him, appearing tired. The villain removed his mask, showing the face of Jay Garrick beneath it. The hero wide-eyed, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. With that, he was left alone.

             __________________________________________________________

 

  Having fixed his goggles and gloves, Cisco and Harry breached into Zoom’s lair. Walking towards their friend's cell, the image of a body inside it made them hurry. Using a special weapon, Wells broke the prison. Getting closer, they recognized that he was Barry. 

  The floor was covered in blood, his chest showed innumerable wounds and four long, deep cuts. Arms and legs twisted to weird angles. His eyes were closed, and it was barely able to see him breathing.  

  “Oh God.” muttered Cisco worried. The young speedster woke up, looking with fear until he saw who it was. “Hey, buddy. It’s okay, it’s us.” speaking softly, he didn’t want to scare the other. Carefully, Wells picked him up. The CSI closed his eyes, feeling a bit relieved with their presence. Vibe opened up a breach to the med bay.

  “Caitlin! Help!” he screamed as soon as they got there while Harry laid the wounded young man on the stretcher. The doctor arrived soon, worried about why her friend sounded so desperate. 

  “Oh my god!” she exclaimed when she saw Barry. She quickly started to make the preparations to take care of him.

  With the help of the others, in two hours he was stabilized. He had three broken bones (two legs and one arm), one bone split in half ( the other arm), forty knife’s cuts on his torso, countless lashes on his back, his throat was bruised, probably from how much he screamed.  Zoom didn’t worried about hygiene, so all of his wounds had dirt on them, causing infections. He had lost a lot of blood, being alive only because of his super regeneration. The speedster was still unconscious through all the procedures.

WARNING: Drawings of Barry's wounds.

 

 

 

 

 Or at least that was what she thought. As soon as the doctor was alone with the patience, he opened his eyes.

  “Cait… Jay…” he tried to speak, but it hurt so much, his voice raspy and low. It was enough to get her attention, though. 

  “What is Barry? Do you want me to call Jay?” she asked softly, but he shook his head rapidly, denying firmly. “Then… wait, do you want paper? Do you think you can write?” he nodded, not sure but he had to try. She got out and came with paper and a pen, which she gave to him. Ignoring all his pain and fear, he took it and wrote:

_**JaY’s ZoOm** _

  Shaking, Barry showed her the paper, fearful. Caitlin read it and looked surprised.

  “Wh-what? No, it can’t… How do you now?” she asked, trying to make sense of it. How could Jay be Zoom?

  Knowing it was hard to believe it, he wrote more:

_**ToOk MaSk OFf** _

_**jAy’S FaCe** _

  Explained him, showing her the paper. She believed him, how could she not? But she had no idea as what to do about it. After checking that Jay wasn't nearby, she called Cisco and Harry. Caitlin showed them what Barry wrote and, after they were pass the surprise, the three of them made a plan to send Jay, or Zoom, back to his world and lock him there.

  Being left with Joe and Iris, Barry was still laid down on the stretcher. Tired after such little time awake, he fell asleep, being plagued by nightmares.

_ He was back on the cell. Zoom -or Jay- made another cut on his abdomen. It was long and deep. The pain was immense, being multiplied by each new gash. His torso was soaked in blood from all the wounds. His screams becoming lower as time went by and his throat more hurt. Soon, he turned him and whipped his back. The lashes not just hurted, but also gave a burning sensation. Having his torso touching the ground, the bruises there kept an ongoing pain. He could feel the blood running down his back. He was getting weaker  form the blood loss, but the pain didn’t let him pass out. After being whipped from what it seemed to be hours, the villain stopped and turned him back to him, making the lashes on his back burn. With his claws, he made five deep holes in his chest and four lines going down his chest. The dark speedster made him look at him and took the mask off and went away. It was Jay. Zoom was Jay. He could barely believe it. He trusted Jay and he was lying all along. He pretended to be their friends to use them. He felt betrayed and it hurted. It was his fault for trusting him, just like he did with Dr. Wells or Eobard.  _

__ Even after waking up, Barry still felt the pain, both physical and emotionally. 

  The rest of team Flash,  that had gone after Zoom, came back. They were able to lock him up in Earth 2. Even though he was relieved that the villain was gone, the hero knew he wouldn’t be able to let those peoples at Zoom’s mercy. One day they he would ask Cisco, he would open a breach and he would be forced to fight the speedster. He dread this day, knowing it was necessary. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Leave a comment to let me know.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
